This invention relates to vehicle engines, and more particularly to improving the efficiency of an internal combustion engine.
A typical vehicle engine, especially of the internal combustion type, utilizes a plurality of cylinders which operate on a sequence whereby a fuel-and-air mixture is drawn into the cylinder, the mixture is then compressed, ignited by means of a spark plug, and the power stroke in the cylinder causes the shaft or rotor of the engine to receive a thrust. The efficiency of operation of the engine generally depends upon the amount of the mixture which explodes and the amount of thrust produced from this explosion. It is therefore of extreme importance to provide the proper mixture in the cylinder.
In order to produce the proper proportion of fuel and air in the mixture, a carburetor is utilized to form the mixture. In the carburetor, a stream of air is drawn into an induction pipe and is caused to pass a venturi section which increases the velocity of the air at that section while diminishing the static pressure. A tube leading from a fuel source is positioned at the venturi section such that as the air flows past the tube, a suction is developed causing the fuel to be sucked out of the tube and be atomized. Tiny droplets of fuel are carried along into the pipe by the air stream.
The carburetor is connected to the intake manifold which directs the fuel-and-air mixture to the cylinders for combusiton. The air intake pipe as well as the manifold is kept close to sources of heat, which helps to vaporize the fuel droplets in the flow of air. The function of the carburetor can, therefore, be summarized as; discharging into the air stream the desired amount of fuel; atomizing the fuel; and making a suitable proportion of air-and-fuel mixtures.
One of the major problems of internal combustion engines is to provide an efficient engine which can produce sufficient power and at the same time utilize as little gas fuel as possible. With increased energy supply problems, the reduction in the use of fuel has become a most critical problem in the operation of automobile engines.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle engine having an improved efficiency.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle engine which can increase the amount of miles per gallon obtained over comparable vehicle engines known in the prior art.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a flow control and vaporizing chamber inserted between the carburetor and the intake manifold of a vehicle engine which improves the efficiency of operation of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flow control and vaporizing chamber in conjuction with the carburetor of a vehicle which serves to break up the fuel in the mixture, enrich the fuel-air mixture and conduct heat to the mixture thereby obtaining a more complete vaporization of the fuel which is fed into the intake manifold.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flow control and vaporizing chamber positioned between the vehicle carburetor and the intake manifold which produces a directionalized flow of the vapor to the cylinders of the engine.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a flow control and vaporizing chamber which does not utilize any moving parts, and improves the efficiency of operation of a vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide improved efficiency in a vehicle engine in a simple, inexpensive and efficient manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide improvement in the efficiency of operation of a vehicle engine by utilizing a flow control and vaporizing chamber which can be applied to new vehicles as well as retrofitted to existing vehicles.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will, in part, be pointed out with particularity and will, in part, become obvious from the following more detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which form an integral part thereof.